Snowy Days
by Azure-Blue-eyed-dragon
Summary: You see Naruto is not bright enough to know what the word 'moving is. One fateful wednesday he learns what it means. What happens 10 yrs later when he is reunited with his 1st crush that he left so many years ago? hehe 2nd story
1. Prolouge

**Snowy Days**

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I wish did XD

Prologue

Snow was falling from the heavens above like rain in slow motion. Its close to end of February and a certain blond haired boy is staring out the window at the snow deep in thoughts of the past.

10 years earlier

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Lookit, it's snowing!" a younger version of our blond, named Naruto, pulling a raven haired boy. His name was Sasuke and he happened to be one of his only friends. His other so called friend was a girl named Emily. She was shy but talked to Naruto. He could talk with her about everything._

_Naruto tugged him closer to the pre-school's window, nearly tripping Sasuke in the process. "Dobe. I've already seen the snow before." Sasuke said about ready to turn around and head back. Before he knew it, Naruto grabbed his hand and whispered "I know but I thought that the snow was pretty. So…ummm…can you watch it with me?"_

_He tried to hide his oncoming blush from Sasuke by lowering his head. Luckily he didn't notice. Sasuke just said a quick 'fine' and walked next to the window. _

_Sasuke turned to glance at the blond boy and saw him admiring the snow with his bright blue eyes. He looked so peaceful looking at the snow that was coming down. Naruto was too busy admiring how free the snow was that he barely heard Sasuke calling him._

"_Naruto!" Sasuke said for the fourth time in a row. Naruto snapped out of his little trance and turned to face Sasuke. "Nani?" he asked turning his head slightly in confusion. He wasn't ready for what Sasuke was bout to ask him next._

"_Naruto… Do you like me?" Sasuke asked in a semi serious voice._

_Naruto nearly died on the spot. How did he know I liked him?! The only person I told that was Emily. EMILY! She must've told him. But I thought she was my friend. How could she do this to me?!_

"_Ummm…we shouldn't be talking about this right now" he said desperately to get away. That was the only thing he could think of to try and get away. He may not seem like it but he was a very shy person when it came down to his crush. _

"_But Naruto…" "Naruto!" Iruka called out to him from the door way. Naruto turned to see his guardian, Iruka. He usually picks him up after school since they only lived like five minutes away. "Time to go Naruto. Say good bye to your friends so we can take off." he said before heading to the school's entrance. _

"_Ummm… bye…" Naruto said before scooping up all his things and running off to catch up with iruka. Naruto was thanking Iruka in his mind for coming at the perfect timing. _

_Pretty much after that he tried his best to avoid Sasuke. When Sasuke would catch him in a corner he would say he had something to do or I gotta get home or else Iruka will kill me. This went on for about a week and ½ until a fateful Wednesday. You see he wasn't as bright as other children were and when Iruka would talk about 'moving' he paid no mind to it. He just said okay and went on with his daily life of eating ramen and going to pre-school. He always wondered why Iruka would count down the days until they 'moved'._

_Naruto couldn't comprehend what moving was until that fateful Wednesday. Moving Day. He didn't even get to say goodbye to his crush before he was put into a moving van with all there stuff and valuables. His heart was weeping as they made their way towards their new home. All he did was stare out the window and watch the snow fall from the heavens above. _

_To be continued…_

Hehe What did you think? This is my second story! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please do tell me insert evil laugh here hehe sry bout that but yeah hopefully you'll like it! WOOOOOO deos hokey pokey"


	2. Slurpee

Snowy days

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- U know the deal.

Naruto was staring out the window when a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He turned facing the doorway seeing Iruka step through the doorway. "You okay Naruto?" Iruka asked with concern in his voice. "Naw I'm ok pops!" Naruto said giving Iruka a bright smile. His guardian just smiled at him and his little antics that only Naruto can muster up.

"Hey can you do me favor?" Iruka said as he turned to look out of the window "can you get me some supplies from the store please? I'm too busy cooking dinner right now here's a list". Iruka handed him a small sheet of paper with a few ingredients on it. "Fine fine fine. Just leave me to do your dirty work" Naruto said as he looked at the supply list once again. That made Iruka mad. "OUT with you. Scat scat." he said as he pushed Naruto out of his room and out of the house. Naruto barely managed to get his jacket before the door was shut in his face.

Naruto, being a child he is, stuck his tongue out at the door before realizing Iruka opened the door and was now staring at his face-about ready to smack him. "I forgot to give your money for the supplies" He said while his eyebrow twitched "oh and there 5 bucks for you since you are doing this in the snow. Now hurry up." And once again the door was shut again. Naruto just smiled at seeing he had five bucks to spend.

The store wasn't that far. He lived in a weird ass neighborhood. All different kinds of houses. You can see a huge gorgeous and see a trailer right next too it. Some of the houses were over-runned my plants and weird alien thingies. For some odd reason there was a mall and a Smiths (1) built about a block away from his house.

He made his way to the store thinking about his childhood friend. Lately he's been thinking too much about it. He even had dreams about it! He was thinking too much because he didn't notice the ice patch right in front of him. Step. Slip. Crack. Just so you happened to know, the last sound was his head hitting the pavement. "ITAI!!!!!!" He screamed as he hit the floor. Man did that shit hurt! "Ok… I'm up." he said as he made his way up on two feet. From that incident he managed to only get a rather huge bump on his noggin.

Still heading towards the store his thought went back to the past once again. He needs to get over the past. The past is past and right now he should be thinking about the future. Damn the future to hell!!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!! Ehem. Well what he was getting to was of how much he had changed since then. He is now about 5'6", and now working on a 6-pack. He still has the same facial features but he now wears red contacts. He has about four piercings in each ear and wears mostly black and orange. Lets just say he's swinging towards the goth look. But Naruto still had the same Naruto attitude. But he has a little more control of how loud he speaks.

He once again snapped out of it when he found himself standing right in front of Smiths. As he stepped through the doors a wave of warmness greeted him. About 15 minutes later he had found all the supplies and was now thinking of what to spend the rest of the money on. He walked aimlessly around when something caught him from the corner of his eye. Yes the god of all gods. The Slurpee Machine. Yes he adored the slurpee machine. Even though he knows it's the middle of winter, nothing will stop him from getting his precious. MY precious... Crazy isn't he, ne?

Naruto poured himself a cup and headed towards the registers. Soon he had everything set and he was _good to go_. (2)

He walkout out of the store slurpee in hand. He could go on and on about it and its gloryness but all of a sudden he managed to trip over his shoelace. Falling in slow motion, he watched his precious… fly… and land on some ones head. 'Oh shit' he thought as he fell the rest of the way down.

to be continued...

* * *

(1) Smiths is a store in New Mexico. Its like a Shoppers or Safeway.

(2) 'Good to go' Its off of a taco bell commercial. very weird but owell XD

man I'm such a horrible writer sighs… but yeah hope you like it! Any tips? I need any help that your willing to lend. Peace out!


End file.
